dc_universe_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Joker
The Joker is one of the most notable enemies of the Dark Knight (Batman) and has been seen as a psychotic serial killer and criminal within Gotham City's criminal underworld. 'Origins' One of the most clouded pieces of the Joker is in fact his origin story and sum have been known to piece together his origin and on some occasions; the Joker has admitted that even he can't remember his own past; only bits and pieces of it and stated that he can remember it in multiple ways. Possible Origin Story One origin story states that the Joker started out as a chemical engineer that resigned to seek a job as a stand up comedian. After being rejected from the job, this unnamed man was said to have been offered a job by 2 criminals which involved them breaking into his old workplace. After hearing about his pregnant wife's death, the man was said to have been regretting his decision about the job and then was going to walk out on the crooks. After being pressured into doing the job, the criminals made him wear a red cape and a red bullet shaped mask over his head; symbolizing him being the leader. The 2 criminals were killed and the man was cornered by Batman; however after falling from a catwalk into a vadd of toxic waste; the man realized that his skin was permanently bleached chalk white, his lips stained red and his hair dyed green. After the events of that night in his old chemical company, the man was driven insane and turning him into the Joker. Since then his criminal activity has been nothing more to him than self amusement. 'Powers & Abilities' Although the Joker is just a man driven mad; he has but one power and that is an immunity to any kind of poison or toxin that he is exposed to. Because of his run-ins with Batman, Robin, Nightwing and Batgirl, the Joker is said to be an expert in hand to hand combat whenever he is in a confrontation with anyone. He is also said to be very innovative with both chemicals and even engineering which is shown because he uses his custom made lethal joybuzzers, guns with a flag in the barrel saying "Bang!" and even his own lethal laughing gas. His innovative mind is one of the most feared things whenever it comes to his attempts of destroying Batman. Weaknesses Like all Humans, the Joker can be killed by any means of conventional weapons such as by Tim Drake when he was altered by the Clown Prince in his career as Robin; however according to one storyline in the Batman franchise, the Joker was said to have used Tim Drake as a way of returning to his unpredictable Modus Operandi. 'M.O.' The Joker is said to have his own unique style of criminology. He is said to leave his victims shot, stabbed or smiling due to his custom made laughing gas. One of his most famous calling cards is the joker card which can be found at all of his crime scenes by the GCPD and Batman; giving them a clue as to who they are to find. Category:Batman Universe Category:Supervillains Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Supervillains Category:Characters Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates